A cruel angel
by Shoujo Cosette
Summary: Tsuna is byakuran's new toy, after Tsuna had been given to Byakuran by his mother, Tsuna had been too scared to trust anyone but Byakuran. But the Vongola is after Tsuna, and they will do anything to regain their heir. But Byakuran will not let go of his precious toy. 10027, All27 (not sure if right rating)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Shoujo Cosette here, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy! And to be honest this was painful to write. I don't know whether this is good or not, but it hurts me to treat Tsuna this way. Oh well~ Please review.**

**Summary: Tsuna is byakuran's new toy, after Tsuna had been given to Byakuran by his mother, Tsuna had been too scared to trust anyone but Byakuran. But the Vongola is after Tsuna, and they will do anything to regain their heir. But Byakuran will not let go of his precious toy. 10027, All27**

**Rating: T, for now, if people want explit rape\lemon it would go up.**

**Warnings: Male on male, rape(not sure yet), abuse, Nana bashing, Lemon(not sure yet), writer with dyslexia. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or anything relate to it. This is simply a fanficiton and I also do not get any profit of this.**

**This is not Beta'd.**

**Enjoy, and please review. **

_Prologue:_

'Tsuna, you are really no good! What am I supposed to do now? You scared away that costumer with your disgusting appearance!' His mother said, her hands going through her hair, and despair showing all around on her round face.

Today had been another time the boy had scared away his mother's ''Costumers'', by showing up home early. They were suffering from poverty, and the only little money they could make was made by his mother ''Selling'' herself. Although the boy didn't actually knew what that meant, he had a suspicion it could only be something really bad.

The boy didn't know what it was, but when something bad was about to happen, or something was just plain not right, the boy would have a strange feeling in his stomach, it wasn't like butterflies in his stomach, but something far more unpleasant. The boy didn't actually have words to describe the feelings. And this unpleasant feeling, was something the boy had when his mother was doing her job.

'I'm sorry mother.' The boy replied shyly to her.

He looked up to his mother with his big round eyes, he just hoped his mother wasn't angry at him, it would make his mother happy, the boy could wait in the park or something if school was finished earlier than usual. The boy would have to be careful of his bullies, but he would manage somehow.

'Maybe, I can wait in the park if school ends earlier than planned next time?' The boy said, hoping that this would cheer up his mother.

His mother walked up to him anger in all the moves she made, her eyes were seeing red from the anger and finally the boy felt the soft hand of his mother connect to his check. 'SLAP', the boy felt his eyes growing teary, and his small hand went up to the place where his mother had slapped him, the boy slowly rubbed his cheek hoping for the pain to grow less, what was this? Why did his mother slap him? She never had done something like this before!

'Mo..Mother.' The boy managed to bring out without shrieking, what he usually would do, but somehow knew that, that wouldn't be a smart thing to do.

His mother was panting, anger still displayed on her face. Slowly she was growing closer to the boy once again. Tsuna slowly tried backing away, but his legs weren't listening to the boy anymore. The boy couldn't help it but he shrieked anyways. 'HIE!?'

His mother grabbed the boy at his collar and pushed him against the dark wall of their hallway. The boy almost started to cry it out, but his mouth wouldn't release another sound after the shriek, the boy was too frightened to do so.

'You ungrateful little shit, do you even know what your mother has to do to let you go to your goddamn school? After all, ever since your father has left me, for his bigger love, ''Work'', I have constantly been doing shitty jobs, to support the likes of you. But let me tell you something you brat, I'm sick of that, I need to care more for MYSELF.' His mother said, hatred flowing out of her mouth, something she had been supressing ever since the boy had been born.

The boy looked at his mother with big eyes, did he really mistreat his mother that much? Did his existence made her that unhappy? Could his mother curse that much? It all seemed so unreal, his mother, the kind woman he loved so much, saying all these cruel things.

'Well, Do you have anything to say to this?' She said, her voice gaining some sort of coldness, something the boy hadn't hear his mother speak in, ever.

The boy was still at a total loss of words, he couldn't quite comprehend what just had been said. This must be a lie right? His mother loved him with all her might right? This must be some kind of illusion right? This was all just a bad dream right?

'You can't even properly answer my goddamn question, you little shit?' His mother's voice had flared up once again, her hand rising preparing the give the boy another beating. Before the boy even had any realisation of what was about to happen to him the hand had once more connected to his check, followed by another slap on his other.

His mother kept on doing the same thing to the poor boy, while some kind of happiness appeared on her face, it looked like a madman's laugh in the boy's point of few, and he was truly frightened. As his mother kept on hitting the boy on the same places some kind of metallic flavour appeared in his mouth, the boy wanted the cry, but the tears just wouldn't fall.

His mother kept going on and going on, her laugh growing louder and harder. The boy wanted it to stop, but nothing came out of the small boys mouth. He tried as hard as he could to even release the smallest kind of noise, and finally he managed to say softly. 'Mother.. Please stop..'

His mother finally stopped slapping, and slowly lowered her soft hand. She seemed to be thinking about something, leaving the boy behind for a few moments in his newly gained pain. But the moment didn't last for long, and his mother pulled his arm strongly.

The boy let out a soft whimper, soft enough for the boy's mother not to hear. She continued to pull the small boy's arm and started walking towards one of the boy's most hated room. Or so the boy assumed. She continued to walk and finally opened the door of the basement, followed by him mother throwing him into the dark and crammed basement.

The boy fell of the basement stairs his head hitting one of the old boxes stationed in the crammed room. The boy's body hurt all over and all he wanted to do was rest, but yet all that his body was going to allow him was to stare into the eyes of his mother, his body lying on the floor lifelessly.

'Stay here, I have a phone call to make.' She said, her mouth smiling kindly, but her eyes showing hatred in a kind of way he had not ever seen before.

His mother closed the door to the room behind her, and locked the old door behind her. Leaving the boy into oblivion. He slowly fell into an abyss of darkness.

**A\N: This really felt weird to write, I hope it didn't suck and please don't kill me XD. Did you enjoy though? I hope so! **

**This fanfiction is dedicated to my classmate Roos, who took my story book while I was chatting with the girl next to me about les miserables. She read it, and *sigh* said I should put up a story online. So I did. You happy Roos? Oh and she also said I should update frequently to not let any of you wait too long.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Yane~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, shoujo Cosette here! Here is the second chapter to A cruel angel. And I decided to at some cutesy to this chapter, because I was feeling really sorry for Tsuna. I hope you enjoy it, and I plan to write longer chapters in the future. But that will be small steps at a time though.**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, I was really surprised when I had a full inbox this morning. You couldn't image how happy I was! Haha, and may I ask you guys a question? Do you want lemon? Or rape. Because if so then I would have to higher the rating and such.**

**I just want to say before we get onto the story I absolutely loved your review's!, if you have any questions about the fanfiction, ask away!**

**Anyhow I thank you all for checking out the second chapter!**

**Summary: Tsuna is byakuran's new toy, after Tsuna had been given to Byakuran by his mother, Tsuna had been too scared to trust anyone but Byakuran. But the Vongola is after Tsuna, and they will do anything to regain their heir. But Byakuran will not let go of his precious toy. 10027, All27**

**Rating: T, for now, if people want explit rape\lemon it would go up.**

**Warnings: Male on male, rape(not sure yet), abuse, Nana bashing, Lemon(not sure yet), writer with dyslexia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or anything relate to it. This is simply a fanficiton and I also do not get any profit of this. I do own my teacher OC in this chapter. **

**This is not Beta'd.**

**Enjoy, and please review~**

The boy's moment of rest didn't last long, because not soon after he already woke up from his all but long slumber. The boy wanted to look at his wounds but the room was not lighted in the slightest, and his arms were far too tired to even move a single inch. Not that it mattered anyways, deep in his heart the boy knew his wounds were bad, and that he couldn't even do a thing about them right now.

He hoped he didn't bleed or that he had any inward bleedings. The boy had learned in class that those wounds could be really dangerous. Well, he hadn't actually learned that in class, but his teacher had told him after she tended his wounds his bullies had gave him after a severe beating. He didn't actually want to tell anyone about those incidents, as they would worry about him. But she had run into the beating, and saved him from anymore soon wounds to come.

His teacher was genuinely concerned about him, and he could still remember her terrified face after he begged her not to tell him mother about the bullying.

'_Sawada-san, most of these wounds were giving before the beating from just now.. Are you getting bullied?' The teacher said, fasting her grip on the small boy, while concern flowed from her eyes. _

'_I.. I don't know what you mean teacher.' The boy replied his eyes darting from his teacher. _

'_You know all too well where I'm talking about, Sawada-san. Other teacher might turn a blind eye on it, but I won't.' The teacher continued, she eyed the movements of the boy strictly while she was patching up the last of his wounds._

_The boy knew he couldn't lie from his teacher and he looked down to the clean floor of the class room. 'Okay.. I am..' _

'_Why haven't you told anyone about this Sawada-san? We might be actually capable to do something about it.' The teacher said, while she ruffled the boy's soft brown hair. It was a thing she often did, and it made the boy feel safer, it was a warm gentle motion, and the boy could feel the teacher truly meant the kindness given off the ruffle. _

'_I don't want people to worry about me, I don't want them to call mother. Please teacher, I don't care what happens to me, but please don't inform mother! She had enough problems already, everyday a stinky man comes home with her and I'm not allowed to enter the home before nightfall. I know she doesn't want to do all that! I couldn't possibly give her anymore stress right?' The boy pleaded to his teacher, tears appearing in eyes. _

_The teacher was at a loss of words and she had an expression in her eyes he had never seen before.  
__comprehension. She pulled the boy close and the teacher gave him the warmest hug he ever had. She once again ruffled his hair and told him it would be alright. And the boy slowly could feel his tears fell, tears falling onto the soft fabrique of his teachers beautiful red dress. While his teacher didn't mind any of that, only wanting to sooth the boy's feelings._

Soon after the teacher had found out about the boy's bullying, she had made sure everyone participating in the act got suspended. They eventually got back though, put throughout the final year of elementary school she had protected him from most of the bullying he received. Even though it started once again the boy started middle school, she did make that year the best time of his life.

She was truly a kind person, even though the boy's grades were far below average she was the only teacher who hadn't ever called him dame-Tsuna, his infamous nickname he gained already in preschool. Thanks to this cursed nickname, he could never gain any other friends. His classmate Yamamoto Takeshi was kind to him, and even the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko, but they were far from friends. The only person the boy ever called his friend in the past his teacher, Himewaru Sakura.

His teacher also tried to explain the subjects to him, she was the only one who didn't gave up hope on him, thanks to her he even could attend the local middle school around here, which otherwise had been for out of his league. He wasn't doing too well now in school though, because the teachers here had once again given up hope on him.

The boy groaned as he tried to sit up, maybe making his sitting position a bit more comfortable, but his body still hurt all over, and didn't even allow the bot to let him think about getting up. The boy sighed inwardly in defeat, he just had to accept it. He would be stuck here for he didn't know how long, and he didn't even want to think about what could happen afterwards.

What was his mother planning to do with him anyways? She said she had to make a phone call. But to who? And why? And why was his mother so upset with him? The boy wondered and wondered about what he possibly could have done wrong? Would she get this upset if he scared away a costumer? She never got this upset, the boy truly did not understand.

The boy could softly hear something rustling in the lock of the door of the cramped room. Apparently his mother had finished her phone call. The boy wished for her anger to have soothed but he knew better, deep in his heart he knew his mother was still as angry at him as she had been before.

The door slowly went open, lighting the room with the small light of the hallway. So more time had passed than the boy had realized. It was already in the evening or even already at night. Or maybe even later. The boy didn't know, it also didn't matter now.

In the opening stood not only his mother as the boy had been expecting, but also three figures, who all appeared to be in their teens. They all looked fairly strange in the boy's point of few, but he couldn't care at the moment. His body wouldn't let him care.

'Well you little shit, you are going home with these people.' His mother finally said, her hands crossed while she just leaned on the entrance of their small basement.

The boy didn't really listen to what just had been said, he knew he had to, and he knew that this was dumb, but his body just didn't let him, it would only let him lay on the cold floor.

'Well haven't you got anything to say to that you little shit? Get up here brat, or else I´ll give you a far worse beating than that you have ever experienced.´ His mother said, her anger flaring up once again, while she raised her hand preparing to walk down the small stairs and give the boy the beating of his life.

´Aha, we won't stand in for you to touch my new precious toy with your filthy little hands now, wouldn't we, boys?' The middle of the figures said, while he grabbed the hand of his mother that had been raised. His violet eyes gleaming dangerous, his eyes were something the boy had not ever seen before. They were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before. Not even his teacher's dress could compare to those eyes.

'Yes Byakuran-sama.' The other two said in unison, while saluting to the violet eyed man. The violet eyes man gestured to take up the boy from his cold spot in the basement. While his mother looked somehow shocked at the force the man used on her small hand.

'He'd better be alive Sawada, because if he isn't I'll make you experience something far worse than hell.' The violet eyes man said to his mother, smiling fakely.

'Kikyo, check his condition.' The violet eyes man said to one of the two resting figures who had strange long green hair.

And the boy still didn't know what was about to happen to him..

**A\N: I hope the chapter didn't let anyone down, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I hope you liked the cutesy part. And also, I'm looking for a Beta reader. So if anyone is interested,*hint, hint*. Ah, I probably won't update tomorrow as I'm going to the school gala. I actually didn't want to go, but I just loved this lovely dress saw, and I could only get it if I went to the gala, Oh well… I guess I'll just dance with some of my friends there. **

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Yane~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, shoujo cosette here. And here is the third chapter to A cruel angel, I wanted to write this yesterday, but like I already said, we had a gala, and I was there the whole night. And it was boring as hell, and they also wanted us to do sports today, well I said fuck it, and gave myself a sick day. (I'm usually a good student, so I deserve one freaking sick day.) So now I officially have vacation, that means updates!**

**Also, the length of the chapters are also growing, but I'm far off the length I really want, so prepare. And I don't know whether this is a good chapter, because I got distracted a lot today. Haha, well in any case, just enjoy. And I hope it isn't bad.**

**Oh, and after your reviews, and some long thinking, I decided to not put in any rape, I'm sorry for the ones who wanted rape, but hey there is going to be lemon! And for those who don't like lemon, I'll put up a warning when so. But as there isn't any lemon yet, the rating will stay T for now.**

**And really, 22 reviews?! You guys are freaking awesome. Seriously, I really, really thank you. This is just to awesome.**

**And do you guys want side parings? If so, which?**

**Summary: Tsuna is byakuran's new toy, after Tsuna had been given to Byakuran by his mother, Tsuna had been too scared to trust anyone but Byakuran. But the Vongola is after Tsuna, and they will do anything to regain their heir. But Byakuran will not let go of his precious toy. 10027, All27**

**Rating: T, for now will go up later.**

**Warnings: Male on male, abuse, Nana bashing, Lemon(in later chapters so none as for now), writer with dyslexia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or anything relate to it. This is simply a fanficiton and I also do not get any profit of this.**

**This is not Beta'd.**

**Enjoy, and please review~**

The green haired man walked up to the young boy, who was still conscious, barely, but he was conscious. The green haired man gently grabbed the arm of the young boy, carefully searching for the pulsation of the young boy. The boy didn't even notice when the green haired man touched his arm. The boy was still busy thinking, about why he made his mother so unhappy. He didn't notice anything that happened around him, it all somehow passed him.

The green haired man carefully eyed the body of the young boy, and even with the dim light given from the hallway, the green haired man seemed to be able to check the young boy's body very closely. The green haired man shacked his head in disapproval, the green haired man didn't like what he saw, he knew his boss wouldn't be pleased, and a not pleased Byakuran would mean hell.

'He's alive Byakuran-sama, However he is severely wounded. He has several wounds and internal bleedings, and some look like they have just been made.' The green man said, sighing deeply. What ever happened to the young boy couldn't have been something pretty.

'Zakuro, pick him up and bring him here.' The violet eyed man said to the red headed man, the last of the figures who appeared together with the boy's mother.

The red headed man gave the violet eyed man a nod and went down the small stairs of the basement. The red headed man looked shocked at what he saw, the boy was really harmed badly. This could only mean hell for the mother of the young boy, and secretly the red headed man was happy about that, the bitch deserved to die in the red headed man's opinion.

The read headed man walked further into the basement, looking at his green haired companion who was still standing at the young boy's side. The red headed man carefully picked him up, holding him carefully, trying to be as gentle as possible, but as the red headed man wasn't gentle to begin with, his grip on the boy still seemed very forceful.

The boy this time did notice that he was picked up by someone, and this shook him out of his long trail of thoughts. And looked up to the red headed man who was carrying him upstairs, away from the cramped basement the boy had been in for he didn't even know long.

'HIE?!' The boy shrieked loudly wondering what was going on, why was this red headed man carrying him? The boy was afraid of the fearful appearance the red headed man had, the man looked like he was really pissed off at something, and the boy didn't want to be beaten again.

The red headed man looked down to the boy who had just shrieked in his large arms, but before he could even try to say something to the young boy, the violet eyed man had already started stating what just had happened to the young boy.

'Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, you're already conscious again? I'm happy.' The violet haired man said his eyes gleaming reassured. Now that the boy was fully aware of his surroundings, the eyes of the violet eyed man seemed even more beautiful, there had to be a limit to how beautiful someone can be right?

'Well Tsunayoshi-kun, you might be very confused about this all right now. But the deal here is that you've been given to me by your mother, and therefore you are now mine.' The violet eyed man said, while he clapped his hands in glee.

The boy didn't knew what was happening to him. He was given to the violet eyed man? Did he make his mother that upset? Had he made his mother that unhappy? This had to be some kind of bad joke right? When tomorrow would arrive he and his mother would be happy again right? But deep inside the boy knew that this wasn't a joke, this was far off from a joke, this was the cruel thing known as reality. He wanted to cry yet again, but his eyes were dry. It seemed he used up his tears already far before this day..

'Mother.. Is this true?' The boy managed to bring out, while lowering his head again. He was abandoned, he knew it. But he couldn't help but ask anyways, even though he knew the answer would only make him even more sad.

His mother looked away from the boy, and tore herself away from the strong grip of the violet eyed man. She slowly lowered her hand again. Grabbing the fabrique of her apron and clenching it with anger, making creases appear on the old apron.

'Yes, that's right you little shit. If you're gone than I can at least lead a proper life. Then I wouldn't have to life in this hellhole of a house, I wouldn't have to pay your tuition, and best of all, I wouldn't have to see your disgusting face day in and day out.' His mother said to him, detest visible in all of her body.

The boy was right, it would have been better if he didn't ask. Now he would leave with even more regret, with some stranger, what would the man do to him anyways? Would the boy be treated poorly? Would he get warm meals from the violet eyed man like his mother used to make him? Or would the violet man also ditch him? The boy didn't want this.

The violet eyed man looked angry at the boy's mother, but it wasn't just normal anger, it was detest, like he wanted to punish his mother. He looked dangerous, and it would have frightened anyone else, but somehow the boy wasn't.

'Zakuro, hand me Tsunayoshi-kun, we're leaving.' The violet eyed man said, reaching out for the young boy in the red headed man's arms.

The red headed man obligated immediately and handed the young boy carefully to the violet eyed man, the boy still too weak to protest or even move anything else than his head. While the boy breathed slowly, looking even more fragile than he did before the beating.

The violet eyed man was holding gently onto the boy, wanting to protect the boy from all the cruelty of the world. Wanting to make the boy feel safe, feel safe only in the violet eyed man. The boy kept breathing slowly, now fighting to stay conscious, but somehow he felt safe in the arms of the violet man. It was like he could trust the man who was holding onto him, and so he felt asleep, this time with safe dreams, inside of the warm arms of the violet haired man.

'Let's go.' The violet eyed man said, caressing the cheek of the young boy inside of his arms. Oh, how soft they were, even though they went through so much impurity, they still felt as innocent as could be. The violet eyed man swore he would protect the boy is his arms, that the boy in his arms would be forever his, and that was all there was to it. He wouldn't let anyone taint the boy ever again. Ever.

The violet eyed man walked out of the small house the boy had been living in previously. It wasn't cleaned properly, and he could even see some mold on the walls of the small house. How dare that bitch to let his precious Tsunayoshi-kun life here. It was unacceptable, and that bitch would pay. That bitch would pay big time.

When they finally left the small house of the young boy and his mother, the violet eyed man felt something pull on his expensive shirt. Or better yet, someone. The bitch had dared to touch the violet eyed man. That low-life prostitute should know her place, down in the sewer's, where all the rats and the like belonged.

The violet eyed man looked at her, while smiling another fake smile, this one giving of even more of an eerie feeling. While his eyes just glared at the mother. 'What.', He said coldness flowing through his voice. He didn't have any more time to deal with this woman, he had to get his precious Tsunayoshi-kun home. His home.

'What about my money?' The mother said, while looking up greedily to the violet eyed man.

The violet eyed man was now actually truly surprised. The filthy woman dared to ask for money? She gave her son away for money? Oh no, he wasn't going to give her anything. He wasn't going to give her anything that could make her escape her self-made hell. She was the one who was going to pay.

'What do you mean sawada? Don't you know the meaning of the word giving? You gave Tsunayoshi-kun to me. That means Tsuna was a gift from you to me. You don't buy a gift in that kind of way, no you receive a gift, for free. Otherwise is isn't a gift, but just something you bought. And I didn't buy Tsunayoshi-kun, you give him to me.' The violet eyed man said, he said with his happy sing voice. While smiling widely.

'Bu..But…' The mother managed to bring out, truly frightened of the young man in front of her. Leaving with her son, her only son. She had to do something, otherwise she wouldn't get any money out of it. If she had known this she would have just made the boy a prostitute, he could at least make some money if she had did that, she knew some perverts who had a big interest in the boy, just like the young man in front of her. She could finally have made some use of that

But then she realized something, The boy had always tried his best to not hurt her, he had always been so eager to please her. But that didn't matter right? He still was the reason she had to do this disgusting work. _''__ Maybe, I can wait in the park if school ends earlier than planned next time'' _The words the boy had said to her earlier flew back into her thoughts.

He had offered to wait out in the cold, where he could have faced all of his bullies. Yes, that's right, the mother had known her son went through such a thing. Even though most people just saw her as a brainless whore, she wasn't. She had seen the bruises and cuts on the boy's body. But she never even tried to do a thing about it, she never felt like it was necessary. The boy hadn't told her about the bullying, than why should she help him? She had enough stress anyways, so why should she take up more?

And then it struck her. The boy had not want her to worry. It was the same after her husband stopped sending money to them, the woman had gone in depression and her son stopped complaining and whining completely. _He didn't want to give her more stress. _

What had she done? She had betrayed the only person who truly cared about her. The only person who always tried to smile for her. She had abused him, she had betrayed his feelings, why did she do that? She had the stop the violet eyed man, she had to make it up with her Tsu-kun.

'Wait!' the woman screamed to the violet eyed man holding her son, hoping for the man to stop again and look behind.

But the violet eyed man didn't, he simply got into his car, together with the boy and his subordinates. 'Wait! Please!' She screamed again, now the violet man, already seated in the car, did look behind. He grinned at her while his eyes stayed cold. And his lips formed the words. _It's too late. _And the car started to drive, drive far away from the place the boy once called his home.

'God, I'm sorry.. Give me back my Tsu-kun. I'm begging you.' The woman felt down the hard ground just in front of now only her house. And she kept pleading and pleading. What had she done?

**A\N: I hope this wasn't bad, haha. But I did enjoy writing this a lot, so I hope you did so reading. I hope I can post another chapter soon, but I won't promise anything. Al though I did promise my friend that I would update this frequently. Oh oh, I'm thinking of doing a Christmas one-shot, but I'm not sure yet about which paring I want to do. **

**EDIT: I slightly revised the change of nana's heart, after some advice from reviewers, I felt like it is better this way, although there is a another reason at her change of heart, but that shall be revealed later on. **

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Yane~**


End file.
